inazuma_eleven_go_galaxyfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 002
Dark Clouds Hover Again! Start The World Championship!! (立ち込める暗雲！世界大会開幕！！, Tachikomeru anun! Sekai taikai kaimaku!!) is the second episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy series. Summary Inazuma Japan started a training camp to train their soccer abilities. As the Raimon trio heard that the other members haven't played soccer before, they were surpised and with Shindou Takuto being angry on the fact. As their first match is coming up, the Raimon trio went to Kuroiwa Ryuusei and Shindou told his plan for the match with Tsurugi Kyousuke shooting the ball, Matsukaze Tenma passing the ball and with himself defending the field and the goal, stating that only the three of them will play. Ibuki Munemasa overheard it and got angry and said that he will protect the goal because he is Japan's goalkeeper. Tenma noticed that Matatagi Hayato was still outside to train a bit and decided to talk with him. At the day of the match, Inazuma Japan played against Fire Dragon with Raimon cheering for them. As Lee Chunyun shot, Ibuki wanted to block it but Shindou was earlier and blocked the shoot. It made Ibuki frustated and heat glared at Shindou, who noticed it but didn't care at all. How will the match turn out? Plot Arriving at the training camp Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke were walking to the Odaiba Soccer Garden with Shindoi explaining the place to them. As they arrived there, Tenma was knocked down with a soccer ball and it was revealed that Nozaki Sakura has shot the ball and came to apologize. However, Tenma said that it was okay and said that she was early, in which Sakura replied that thr whole team was there already, making Tenma happy and Shindou and Tsurugi annoyed a bit because they weren't training at all. The eight new members started to introduce themselves, only resulting that they hadn't played soccer before at all. It made Shindou angry and started to shout to the trainer why they were chosen but the trainer said that he should ask Kuroiwa Ryuusei. At that moment, Kuroiwa came in and revealed the managers of Inazuma Japan, Mizukawa Minori and Sorano Aoi, who was Raimon's previous manager of the soccer club. Tenma was happy that Aoi was a manager and started to explain to the other new members what they should do now, resulting that they did a exhausted training. After the training, Tenma explained how soccer is being played and explained the basics to the new members. However, even with the explained basics, the eight new members couldn't still get a hang of it and as the training ended, Shindou has left the stadium while he was angry about the new players. Evening Inazuma Japan had looked around in their training camp and Tenma and Aoi were walking to their rooms. However, Shindou asked Tenma to go with him when he was done, in which Tenma agreed. While in his room, he dropped down his back and started thinking about Nishizono Shinsuke and how he was doing, but he said to himself to not think about it. Meanwhile at the field, Mizukawa commented that it was funny to see the Raimon trio's shocked faces. As she said Raimon trio, the Raimon trio approached Kuroiwa and Shindou asked why he had chosen the eight new members, who hadn't any knowledge about soccer. Kuroiwa replied that they shouldn't bother him because it was his decision, in which Shindou became angry again. Then, Shindou stated his plan for the upcoming match with Tsurugi shooting, Tenma dribbling and himself blocking and also, blocking the shoots that come to the goal. Kuroiwa said to them that they should do whatever they wanted to do and left with Mizukawa. Tenma asked Shindou if it was a good plan, with Shindou replying that they can't trust the other members with their abilities now. Ibuki Munemasa overheard the conversation and heard what Shindou said, making him angry and said that he will protect Japan's goal since he is the goalkeeper. Ibuki asked if Tsurugi would shot at him in which Tsurugi agreed but Shindou interferred it and said that he will shoot. Ibuki stood ready for the goal and Shindou used his Fortissimo. Ibuki failed to stop the shoot but wanted more shoots to protects, annoying Shindou more. Tenma walked outside and saw Matatagi Hayato practicing outside with running and decided to talk with him and about his background. The next day In the next morning, Funaki Hiromasa revealed their first opponent would be Fire Dragon and Inazuma Japan started to train again. They showed to have more knowledge about soccer but their plays didn't improved except for Matatagi's, who succeeded in passing Tenma. Matatagi watched Tenma and Tsurugi practicing with skills and then, he is called that his two brother were here: Matatagi Yuuta and Matatagi Shun. They came to see him and how he was doing. Tenma walked towards them and commented that Matatagi has improved which made the two happy. In the evening, Tenma tried to convince Shindou and Tsurugi to include the new players in their plans as they improved. However, Shindou and Tsurugi still disagreed and said that it was the world level that they are up to. The Football Frontier International Vision 2 finally started with the opening and the match of Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon. Before the match started, Tenma tried to convince Shindou again but instead of convincing him, Tenma made Shindou angry and stated angrily that they can't count on their teammates. The conversation was intercepted by Tsurugi who asked to come over to the changing room quickly. Arriving there, Matatagi had been accused of stealing Manabe Jinichirou's wallet and the true about why they are in the team was heard. The eight players got paid to play for Shinsei Inazuma Japan to reach their real dreams they are after, shocking the Raimon trio. Match The match started with Fire Dragon's kick off and Fire Dragon inmediatly broke through Inazuma Japan's offense and defense. Tenma reminded his teammates to remember what they have done in their training. Lee Chunyun approached the Japan's goal and shot and Ibuki was attempted to stop the ball. However, Shindou stopped the ball instead, in which Ibuki heat glared Shindou. Shindou noticed it but didn't care at all and turned around. Tenma was happy that Shindou was able to stop the shoot but was sadly after he saw Shindou's and Ibuki's rivalry. Then, he turned around his teammates and encouraged them. Major Events *Sorano Aoi became a manager for Inazuma Japan. *Inazuma Japan trained together for the first time. *It was revealed that Matatagi Hayato has two younger brothers, Matatagi Shun and Matatagi Yuuta. *Manabe accused Matatagi Hayato of stealing his wallet. *It was stated by Manabe Jinichirou, that the eight players of Inazuma Japan, who had never played soccer before, are getting paid to play. *The match between Inazuma Japan and Fire Dragon started. Hissatsu Used *'SH Fortissimo' (Debut) Debut *'Matatagi Yuuta' *'Matatagi Shun' *'Fire Dragon' Proverb Tenma The keys to play soccer better is to grow to like it!